In this protocol we will examine whether personalized stressful imagery will increase cocaine craving and whether stress induction will further enhance craving in response to cocaine cues. Preliminary studies conducted thus far indicate that stress and drug cues reliably increase craving for cocaine and further that both conditions activate the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA) and comparable levels of cortisol increases are detected during each experimental manipulation.